Moments of Our Life
by shana852963
Summary: A series of oneshots based on a single random word for each chapter, about the character's after the fall of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

So basically these will be a series of unrelated oneshots based on random words. I'll try to keep the sweet and short!

_Ordinary _

There was nothing ordinary about having Harry Potter as your father, James soon figured out.

No matter where you went with him, heads were sure to turn, and whispers were sure to erupt as you passed.

Even when his father wasn't with him, the second a person caught wind of James's surname, he or she was all over him, asking what it was like to have a famous hero as a parent.

James didn't mind this, though, but even with Harry's constant recognition, he couldn't view him as anything more than his father. But that view was still higher than that of Harry's admirers.

Harry had taught him how to ride a broomstick when he was only three years old, despite his mother's direction not to do so.

Harry had been the one to stay up late with him throughout his early childhood whenever he became convinced there was a monster in his closet.

And Harry had been the one to stay up all night with him when he was eight and sick with dragon pox.

James loved his father not for the hero he was for causing the downfall of Voldemort (although he did love hearing that story from time to time), but for simply being the man who he could count on for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

_Organization_

One of the many things Ron and Hermione disagreed about was organization.

Ron's idea of a perfect household was one where a person could just fling anything wherever he wanted to, and therefore wanted to keep there house that way.

Hermione, on the other hand, needed to have everything in its place, which is why she often got frustrated when she would find that Ron had simply thrown his coat over the armchair or left their bed unmade.

"I swear, Ronald," she said one morning as she placed their daughter, Rose, into her highchair. "You want to live in a pigsty!"

"No I don't. I just don't see the need to keep everything so neat and clean that it isn't human anymore!"

"You're more of a child than Rose is sometimes," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she began to spoon Rose some porridge.

"Eh, that's because she's got mostly your genes," Ron smiled, patting his daughter's head.

"Ron, do you even know the first thing about genetics?"

"Absolutely not," he replied. "But I heard this muggle lady at the market going on about it last week, so I might have picked up a thing or two."

"Well, according to genetics, she has your genes too, which means she's like you in _some _way. Wonder what it is."

At that moment, Rose pushed her bowl of porridge right off her highchair try onto the floor, clapping her tiny hands as the bowl shattered on impact.

"That would be it," Hermione laughed as she took out her wand to clean up the mess. "She has your same exact neatness preference."


	3. Chapter 3

_Favorite_

Hugo was Lily's favorite cousin. Not that she didn't love all of her other cousins; she really did, it was just that she had a special connection with Hugo.

They were the closest in age; only two-and-a-half months apart. They taught each other how to ride broomsticks, so they could play with their older siblings. They even both had the same phobia of spiders.

At Hogwarts, they were placed in the same house, Gryffindor, and always got detentions together for one prank or another.

When Lily got her first boyfriend at fourteen, it was Hugo, along with James and Albus, who hexed him so badly he had to spend a week in the hospital wing after he had broken her heart.

It was always Lily and Hugo. Hugo and Lily.

There parents always joked saying that one couldn't survive without the other, and at times, Lily felt that was true.


	4. Chapter 4

_Village_

The village the Potter's grew up in, Godric's Hallow, was very peaceful. The Potter children, however, seemed to have made it their sworn duty to make it anything but. From as early as six in the morning to as late as midnight, a series of bangs or crashes could be heard erupting from the Potter's house. The villagers didn't usually mind, for they were friendly with both Harry and Ginny, and knew that their three children didn't mean to be so loud; but when woken at four in the morning by a hidden stash of firecrackers, they could be quite irritable.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pork_

Molly wiped her forehead as she finally slid the large pork roast into the oven. She was busy in the kitchen, as usual, getting Christmas dinner done.

"Mum," Ginny said, poking her head into the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No, no," Molly said, smiling at her daughter. "I've got everything under control. Just have the potatoes and peas to do now, plus the pies… I'll have everything done within the hour."

"Okay…" Ginny said "Just let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you dear."

Truthfully, Molly was feeling very strained from having to prepare the large feast for all her children and grandchildren, plus Arthur, but she couldn't bring herself to have anybody help her. Cooking was _her_ thing, after all. She loved hearing everyone admire her food, and seeing Ron and George fight over the last of the meat. She couldn't share that pride with anyone, as selfish as that sounded.

But still, she felt frazzled as she flicked her wand at the potatoes nearby, which began to shed their peels, while at the same time taking the gravy off the boiler. She then smelt an awful scent of something burning, and then realized that she had forgotten to take the rolls out of the oven before putting in the roast!

Praying they wouldn't be too burnt, she quickly summoned them out of the oven. They were, however, burnt beyond repair, and Molly had to bite her tongue when she realized she would have to start them all over again.

She still had to bake the pie crust, yet, and cook the peas, plus prepare the potatoes. She sighed, as she looked at her cluttered kitchen, filled with half-cooked food. She shook her head… she had no other choice… "Ginny!"


End file.
